Uber Aufstand
by Taylorgb
Summary: Ludwig steps off the ferry and onto the dock of the Facility, his new home and the complex designed to train him and his fellow Supers to succeed in combat, but there are more opponents than Ludwig can handle when he ticks off the powers that be. At least alone.


Ludwig stepped off the ferry onto the dock, distracted with the island complex in front of him. The blonde was now entering the International Super Training Facility, a specially created facility doubling as school and training ground for young Supers like himself. Ludwig took his eyes off the facility's modern architecture face too look around at his fellow Supers, all first years around sixteen years of age. The three hundred or so teens was the largest group of Supers the German had seen since transferring from the European facility in Brussels. Glancing around, Ludwig noted the variety of skin tones, facial features, heights, widths, and gestures displayed by the assembly of students from all around the globe; it was to be expected of the world's first complex designed to promote mutual trust and cooperation between people who would one day achieve prominence in the military and governments of their homelands.

Ludwig glanced to the end of the pier, startled out of his reverie by a strong-looking brunette woman who had called for silence. As a hush fell over the crowd and stray eyes focused, the brunette coughed twice into her hand before starting.

"Welcome to the I.S.T.F., I am Elizaveta Héderváry, headmistress of the school; welcome to your new residents for the next six years of your life! Here you will learn to harness and control your powers to better serve you in your future careers while forming friendships with your colleagues from around the world. I hope to see great successes made from you all while you are here! Now, if you could all follow me into the auditorium for a brief orientation."

With her speech finished, the headmistress turned around and started walking up the stone steps leading to the campus, expecting the group to follow. After a brief murmur ran through the crowd, it began to move after the woman, a fresh buzz of chatter descending over the group. As he walked, Ludwig tried to remember why the name Elizaveta Héderváry sounded familiar and then it hit him. She was the woman his older brother, Gilbert, had talked about dating a couple of times, which worried Ludwig considering Gilbert was a teacher at the facility.

As the crowd entered into the school past the huge wooden doors, through the high ceilinged entrance hall, and into the auditorium, they were struck by the architectural style of it all. The doors were ornately carved mahogany resembling imperial Chinese palace gates, the entrance halls curved ceiling was broken up by panes of colored glass giving an ethereal feel to a cathedral roof, and the auditorium was laid out in typical Greek amphitheater fashion only a domed roof capped it, Renaissance style paintings covering the ceiling.

As the crowd found seats in an auditorium designed for quadruple their numbers, the headmistress got up on the stage below, in front of a huge screen.

"For this orientation", she began, "I'd like to cover Super type basics and our schools ranking system. If you already know this stuff, than please sit quietly so I can explain for those who don't."

Turning partially to point at the screen, it lit up with five images. Gesturing at them, she started.

"These are the five basic symbols for the five basic types of super. We have Physical types, those who are able to use energy to boost their bodies. There are Mental types, able to boost their minds, even to the point of acquiring psychic abilities. There are Weapon types, those who turn their energy into physical object. We have Spirit types, who can turn their energy into an autonomous entity with varying degrees of consciousness. And finally, there are Direct types, or Pures, who manipulate their energy directly without a medium. All of you here, fall into one of these five categories but you will not be separated based on your type, but on your strength. The I.S.T.F. or Facility for short has six separate classes, A through F, with six sub-classes with those classes, 1-6. The strongest group on campus is the A-1's and the weakest are the F-6's. In a bit we're going to measure your power using Energy Sensors. Based on those score we will give you provisional rankings; you'll get official rankings after your first match. You see, here at the Facility we believe in practice so the only way you can change your ranking -and thus your class- is by matches against your colleagues, which will help you test your powers in a safe environment against a variety of different opponents and types. The spoils of war are credits. All 36 classes get a certain allotment of credits per month, like an allowance; higher classes get more and vice versa. By winning matches, not only do you get victory spoils from your opponent, but you also get the chance of moving into different classes which get better credit allowances. In short; to the victor, go the spoils. We feel this will create a friendly but competitive attitude between you and your schoolmates."

Ms. Héderváry stepped into the center of the stage next to five circular stands on the floor.

"When I call your name, please come down and stand on an available Sensor. It takes only a few seconds to measure your energy and give you a corresponding rank and class."

The brunette picked up a digital clipboard from a nearby podium and began listing off last names, alphabetically. Ludwig didn't have to wait long since his surnames started with a 'B'. As he approached the dais he felt a small amount of trepidation that he might get a low score and give his brother another thing to tease him about. He stepped onto the metal machine and felt a gentle hum coming from it. After about 10 seconds the screen between his feet flashed 'Rank: 537' and then 'Class: B-5'. As Ludwig stepped down he felt slightly relieved considering Gilbert had told him first years rarely made it into the high C's let alone the B's. He continued heading back to his seat when he was stopped by the headmistress.

"So, your Gilbert's little brother? He talks about you constantly; how intelligent you are and how strong. Judging by your score, he wasn't wrong."

Ludwig blushed at the praise. "Umm, thank you ma'am, just trying my best."

"Nonsense", she said smiling, patting him on the back, "and please, just call me Elizaveta."

"Thank you ma-I mean, Elizaveta."

The blonde scurried off of the stage as calmly as possible, leaving the brunette smiling motherly after him. After that, it took half an hour to finish sorting the rest of the students and getting them back to their seats.

"Now that you've been ranked", Ms. Héderváry began, "you can all head too your assigned dorms based on the class letter you received. Just follow the maps around the campus and once you arrive, have the front desk at your dorm give you a room. Your luggage will arrive at your rooms later this evening, after dinner in the dining hall."

Her orientation duty complete, the headmistress exited for the entrance hall, powerful strides carrying her out well ahead of any student. Ludwig made his way back to the hall as the first years dispersed. Locating a crowded wall map, he spotted where Dorm B was and memorizing the general direction, set off towards it. It seemed that Dorms A, B, and C were located on the more scenic west-side of the school while Dorms D, E, and F were in the more wooded east-side. Considering the island was semi-tropical, it made sense that the higher level classes would be closer to the beach.

* * *

After a short 10 minute walk, Ludwig found himself at Dorm B; a manor like building, several stories high, with an ivory paint job with silver and black trimming. Entering into the lobby, it really did look like a manor, everything polished wood and marble.

'If this is just Dorm B than Dorm A must be made of gold…' Ludwig thought.

"Welcome to Dorm B!"

Ludwig turned in the direction of the voice to see a dark-haired, dark-skinned man with a green overcoat and white sunglasses that hid his face standing behind a large desk.

"I'm Sadik Adnan, the head of Dorm B. What's your name?"

"Uhh…Ludwig", he said quickly.

The man typed into the computer in front of him before looking up satisfied.

"Well, it looks like you'll be in Room 207 along with another first year, Japanese I think. Here's your ID card which doubles as door key", he said handing a plastic card with Ludwig's face and information on it, "Oh, and tell your brother he still owes me. He'll know."

Confused, the teen hurried off, climbing up the stairs to the second floor and finding his room. After playing with key, the door unlocked and Ludwig entered slowly. Looking around, he saw no roommate so he stepped further in to the simple yet elegant room. There were two king sized beds opposite each other with separate shelving on his left and a small kitchenette and closet to his right. Looking further he noticed a small table with chairs outside on a balcony next to the kitchen and a bathroom through a separate door between the beds. Tired, the German laid down on the bed next to the window and drifted off.


End file.
